End game
by Miraculous Annabug
Summary: Marinette is 17 years old, single and currently fighting one of her worst enemies, her anxiety. Her life is slowing falling apart until she finally decides to take matters into her own hands, literally. Many eyes are locked on her, but she only sees two pairs. Aqua blue and emerald green Miraculous Ladybug AU***


It's all happening again.

Marinette was running down the street, trying to get home as fast as possible.

She would give anything to be at her home in her pajamas laying on her comfortable bed away from anyone's judgment.

But No.

Instead here she is again, running away from everything.

It all became too cliché to Marinette, to the point she wonders why does she even try.

Her hands started shaking as she recalled what happened a few minutes ago.

 _The moment she had walked into the restaurant she knew it wasn't going to go well. She got many questionable looks that all said the same thing._

 _OVERDRESSED_

 _After the last incident on her 'date' she knew very well that coming in more seductive outfit was not an option. Marinette began wondering, as she was looking around for her date, If he even came, If he didn't maybe she could just go back home without needing an explanation. What was his name again?_

 _Mike?_

 _Marco?_

" _Miss Dupain-Cheng?"_

 _She turned around to see him._

" _Y-yes." She stuttered, feeling kind of sick._

" _I am Max."_

 _Max. Right. He did look smart, after all her friends did tell her he graduated as the top of his class and now is attending the best university in Paris._

 _He looked at her. It seemed as he was analyzing her whole figure which Marinette did not like. To be honest Marinette didn't like any type of attention. He showed her the spot he had reserved. They both sat down, but Marinette noticed how he was examining her turtle neck sweater and her business like pants._

 _She wanted to start a conversation, but because of the looks people gave her, she felt too embarrassed to even look up. She felt so many people stare at her, judge her, gossip… Marinette reached for her glass of wine while still looking down. She heard something fall, as she looked up she noticed she pushed her glass and spilled wine on Max's grey suit._

" _I am so sorry!"_

 _Max groaned._

" _It's fine. Just forget about it."_

 _But It didn't seem fine. He was annoyed._

 _Max didn't seem like a bad person, but how do you react when you are on a date with a girl who doesn't even look you in the eyes and then ruins your suit._

 _After a couple of minutes of awkwardness, with mostly Max talking, he told her he had to go to the bathroom. Marinette nodded and looked around. So many people were talking, but somehow she felt as though they were talking about her, laughing because of how she looks, acts, talks…._

 _A minute passed_

 _Two minutes passed_

 _Five minutes passed, but Max didn't return._

 _She heard a phone notification sound. Marinette reached for her phone expecting messages from her ?_

 _She heard it again._

 _She then realized Max's phone on his desk._

 _ **C'mon see what it says. Don't you want to know what he thinks of you? Or do you already know? A complete mess! You look like old fashioned mother with the identity of an insecure child. Pathetic!**_

 _Her anxiety spoke._

 _She reached for his phone. Her hand shaking. Why is she doing this to herself? She started reading the messages Max got._

 _ **M: This girl doesn't talk, eat or look at me! She is dressed like one of those feminist freaks! Can you believe she spilled wine on my new suit?! I can't take this! She is just so stupid.**_

 _ **K: I say you ditch her**_

 _ **M: How?**_

 _ **K: Go to the bathroom and don't come back. She'll get the message.**_

 _She dropped the phone on the ground, grabbed her purse and ran out of the restaurant._

That's how she ended up here. Running down the street, hoping everyone would go away and leave her.

She knew deep inside, most people didn't even care If she made a mistake or a fool out of herself, but her anxiety was stronger and always won that debate. In her head people judged her and watched every single move she made. Ever since she was little she wanted to be away from people. Marinette didn't feel like she belonged anywhere and surely didn't like the pressure she put on herself. Everything needed to be perfect or people will laugh. But every time she tried being perfect she would only mess up even more. None of her friends understood, but it's not like they could. Her anxiety is something Marinette has to face everyday on her own, even tho she loses battle after battle.

As she was walking down she could feel people's eyes burning into her soul. As she looked up she locked her blue eyes with green ones. They both looked at eachother while passing by. It ended as soon as it started as they both headed the opposite directions.

As soon as she got in front of her building, she opened her purse trying to find her keys. She searched in her purse, but she just couldn't find them.

 **You are taking too long! People probably think you are going to call the cops!**

Anxiety spoke again.

Luckily she found her key and unlocked the door while practically flying inside of the warmth of her house.

Marinette sighed.

"Hello reality"

She is seventeen years old and single.

Actually she has never been in a relationship before. Marinette has never kissed anyone while her best friends did do a lot and have of a lot experience.

 _Her friends._

The same ones who put her through this hell and have been doing so for the past four weeks.

Their intentions were good and Marinette knew that. Marinette wanted nothing more than to have someone to love and to be loved, but it looks like that isn't happening any time soon. For the past four weeks on every Friday her friends would set her up on a date with a guy she has never met and each time it was the same.

Her anxiety would get the best out of her and Marinette would leave crying.

 **Don't' blame me! I didn't do anything today it was all your fault! You Are Pathetic! Your friends set you up with practically one of the smartest guys of your generation and you messed it up! How stupid can I guy be to be with someone with you?! B******

Marinette fell onto the floor crying.


End file.
